dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch Officers
City Watch Officers or the Elite Guard are police and protectors of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and of other important aristocrats. They carry a sword and a pistol with them and act as leaders to the rest of the City Watch, as well as functioning as detective inspectors. They are loyal, disciplined and courageous, and never flee from battle except to raise the alarm. Officers are well trained and competent in swordsmanship and marksmanship. They prefer to fight at a distance, but can easily charge Corvo and Daud and use their swords. They are capable of blindingly fast attacks that can easily catch an unwary opponent. Even a few officers are enough to quickly take down an unprepared enemy. While engaging in combat, be careful not to be shot by surrounding Officers, as this does not only cause damage, but also interrupts Corvo's attacks and blocking. Quotes *''"I'll feed your heart to the hounds!"'' *''"I need more men!"'' *''"Guards! To me!"'' *''"Firing!"'' *''"Clear the line!"'' *''"Things are bad. Do you think the City could get any worse?"'' *''"Shall we gather for whiskey and cigars tonight?"'' *''"A promotion for the man who kills this one!"'' *''"Think you'll get your own squad after what happened last night?"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"I'll write to her again. She has to see reason."'' Notes *Officers show an understanding of tactics in battle, often going around an embattled opponent and attacking from behind. *When using their pistols, Officers will take a short pause to aim before they fire. Corvo can use this brief period of time to attack them and to disrupt their action. However, they may dodge Corvo's strikes, and after two dodges they will kick Corvo away. *Various types of Officer exist, usually differentiated by the color of their uniforms. In various locations, Officers can be seen wearing variant red or sky blue coats. However, their attacks and abilities are just the same as those of any other officer. Red coats generally belong to high-ranking officers of Dunwall's military, such as General Tobias, while sky blue belongs to the guards assigned to protect aristocrats, such as Pendleton's Captain Ren. *It is not recommended to attempt a headshot when shooting at them, as their helmets can protect them from any projectile, unless the shot strikes them directly in the face. Thus, a sleep dart to the body is the quickest and most reliable way of disabling them from a great distance. *Corvo can take advantage of their guns by lining up enemies in front of Officers (narrow corridors work well for example). Often shots fired by the Officer will hit other guards, causing them significant damage. Trivia *Known ranks for Officers are Lieutenants, Captains, Majors and Generals. It is unknown whether or not they have Colonels. *Though they only wear a coat as body armor, they can take more damage than the lightly armored Guards. *An example of an Officer using his authority can be found in The Royal Physician, when an Officer orders four guards to 'Spread out'. *Officers are much more civil than lower guards; the conversation among them is moderately polite, showing that they are often friends with their fellows. They rarely converse with lower ranking men. *Despite their neutrality, angered guards in the Boyle party will kick Corvo away if they have seen him stealing, but will not take further action unless attacked. *Officers may try and play a piano if there is one near them. *Officers' helmets appear to be designed from a mixture of British police helmets (custodian helmets) and the spiked helmets from Europe known as pickelhauben. *Officers are also known to leave their posts to urinate while on patrol, including off of Kingsparrow Lighthouse, though they do this less often than their lower-ranking counterparts. *In the mission Eminent Domain an Officer and a Lower Guard can be heard discussing how they plan to evict a family in the Legal District by going through the back door of their mansion. *General Tobias and General Turnbull use the same coat for City Watch Officers, except that they have the red coats of the Dunwall Military. Similarly, Admiral Havelock wears a more ocean-blue coat with a slightly different design. *City Watch Officers at the Timsh Estate wear gray tunics, instead of the usual red, and are marked as "Estate Officers" in the HUD. *City Watch Officers are one of the only two character classes that use pistols, the other being Warfare Overseers. Gallery 2 concept art city watch officer.png|City Watch Officer concept art. 2 concept art city watch people.png|City Watch concept art. officer model.jpg|City Watch Officer Render. watch officer james concept.jpg|City Watch Officer render closeup. City watch red uniform concept.jpg|Render of a City Watch or military officer in a red jacket. Elite_Guard.jpg|Promotional artwork of a City Watch Officer. screens01 officer.png|An Officer stands guard at Dunwall Tower. city watch officer01.png|A hostile City Watch Officer. city watch officer02.png|A City Watch Officer shoots at Corvo. city watch officer03.png|A City Watch Officer (center) runs after Corvo. Crowley Guards.png|Two City Watch Officers at Galvani's lab discuss the break-in of a dead Bottle Street thug, Crowley. city watch officer04.png|A City Watch Officer runs from an explosion. City watch officer96.png|City Watch Officers without helmets at the Golden Cat. Officer pistol.jpeg|A City Watch Officer aims his pistol. Boyle party invitation dude.png|A City Watch Officer reads Corvo's invitation at the Boyle Mansion. Officer piano.png|A City Watch Officer attempts to play the piano at the Boyle Mansion. officer piano.jpeg|A City Watch Officer trying to play a piano. officer trio.jpeg|City Watch Officers having a conversation. island officer.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Officer on Kingsparrow Island. city watch officer3.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer on the streets. city watch officer5.png|Daud stabs a City Watch Officer. city watch officer9.png|A City Watch Officer yells. city watch officer8.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer by the water. city watch officer7.png|Daud slashes at a City Watch Officer. city watch officer6.png|Daud sneaks up behind a City Watch Officer. city watch officer90.png|A deceased City Watch Officer who served as Thalia Timsh's bodyguard. city watch officer92.png|Daud fights a helmeted City Watch Officer in the home of Arnold Timsh. city watch officer93.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer wearing the uniform of a noble bodyguard. city watch officer94.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer wearing the noble bodyguard uniform. Infected Officer.jpg|Promotional screenshot showing Corvo shooting a plague infected City Watch Officer. InsdieBoyleMansion.jpg|Promotional screenshot showing two City Watch Officers in the Boyle Mansion. References Category:City Watch